Ducha
by karin vongola
Summary: Después de una agotadora jornada, ¿quién no querría relajarse con una refrescante ducha? NaruSaku


Naruto es de Kishi...

**Summary**: Después de una agotadora jornada, ¿quien no querría relajarse con una relajante ducha? NaruSaku

**Ducha**

* * *

Naruto tomo con firmeza uno de los kunai que contenía el estuche atado a su pierna derecha.

Aquella misión era pan comido para él. Tan fácil que le sorprendía que la vieja Tsunade le mandara a él por sobre todos los ninjas de la aldea.

Su objetivo era un montón de idiotas buenos para nada. ¿A qué se dedicaban? No le importaba. ¿Por qué debía asesinarles? Eso menos le interesaba. Lo más trascendental era culminar la misión con éxito sin hacer preguntas.

Esperó que uno de los blancos se acercara a su posición. El rubio estaba en cuclillas sobre el techo de la guarida secreta y en cuanto sintió el chakra cerca, eliminó a su presa tomándole por el cuello y clavando el kunai en la yugular sin dejarle emitir sonido. Subió el cadáver al tejado para no dejar rastro del crimen, para luego hacer un Henge transformándose en el recién caído y caminando con normalidad hacia uno de sus "compañeros".

El objetivo de aquella misión era cumplirla sin llamar la atención. Hacer lo que un ninja se suponía debía hacer. Lástima. Con lo que le gustaba llamar la atención. ¡Si hasta tuvo que despojarse de su rutinaria vestimenta naranja¡ Sakura estuvo más que complacida al quitársela y casi quemarla y desecharla con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

Y la hubiese tirado sin dejar rastros de no ser por él.

Estaba enfundado en un aburrido conjunto negro que le daba sueño de solo verlo. Pero, como dicen por allí, trabajo es trabajo.

Tras asegurarse de que nadie les observaba, el rubio tomó el cuello de su víctima y lo doblo sigilosamente dándole muerte de forma instantánea. Lo oculto tras un arbusto y siguió su camino.

-Kai- Susurró bajo, para erradicar el Henge.

El ojiazul saltó a un techo cercano y luego a la rama de un árbol buscando a los objetivos restantes con la mirada. Al ubicarlos sonrió con desgana.

Demasiado fácil.

El grupo estaba reunido. Todos en el mismo espacio. Sacó una bomba de humo de su estuche y comenzó a correr de árbol en árbol hasta ellos sin hacer ruido. Al estar sobre sus cabezas lanzó la bomba y el humo se esparció por todo el lugar, dejando a los bandidos desorientados.

-Fuuton: Taisan- Susurró el rubio haciendo sellos con sus manos provocando una leve ventisca que esparcía el humo a medida que caminaba.

El rubio acabó con todos en cuestión de segundos. Sus mejillas y ropa quedaron impregnadas de sangre después de aquella carnicería.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose en todo lo que le rodeaba. El borde de sus ojos se tornó de color rojizo, prueba de que se encontraba sumido en la fase sennin.

Tras breves instantes comprobó que su trabajo estaba hecho al no sentir presencia alguna por aquellos lares. Abrió los ojos de golpe desapareciendo las marcas rojas de sopetón.

Algo cansado, el rubio sacó un kunai de tres puntas con un sello en su mango.

-Hiraishin no Jutsu- Exclamó, haciendo un sello con sus manos.

Sakura se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la presencia del rubio y posteriormente verle aparecer.

-Aún no me acostumbro a esa técnica tuya- Dijo la chica sin mirarle- podrías matarme de un susto un día de estos.

-No es para tanto- Le terció él con gracia- Se supone que eres una kunoichi- sentenció remarcando lo obvio.

-Ya- Dijo ella dando el asunto por zanjado- ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

-Bien. Hasta un gennin podría haberla culminado con éxito.

-No exageres. Los gennin no salen de la academia para cumplir misiones de asesinato en sigilo. - Explicó la chica acercándose al rubio.

El muchacho comenzó a bajar la cremallera del chaleco que ya comenzaba a matarle de calor, cuando se lo quitaba, la pelirosa le ayudo por detrás tomándolo y dejándolo a un lado.

-¿Me extrañaste?- Preguntó el ojiazul sin mirarla

-¿Yo? ¿A tí? ¡Jamás!. Sólo fueron tres días- Le respondió jactanciosa.

-No te hablaba a tí. Le hablaba a mi hijo.- Le respondió el jinchuuruki con tono indiferente, despojándose luego del la malla protectora que cubría su pecho.

En cuanto quedó descubierto, Sakura se relamió los labios contemplándolo.

Se acercó hasta él, plantándole un beso en los labios y aprisionando su cuello entre sus brazos. El rubio la abrazó con delicadeza, posando sus manos en la cintura de la Haruno.

-Solo falta un mes- Expresó el rubio con voz alegre, deshaciendo el contacto para acariciar el abultado vientre de la ojiverde.

-Sí- respondió la chica con una enorme sonrisa- y tenías razón- ante esto el rubio la observó con extrañeza- es un niño-culminó cruzando sus brazos e inflando los mofletes formando un cómico puchero que lo hizo carcajearse.

-¡No te molestes!- Exclamó Naruto aún con resquicios de aquella risotada- La próxima sera una niña-

-¿Próxima?- Preguntó incrédula- ¿Hablas en serio?- Cuestionó ilusionada

-Sakura, el bebé ni siquiera ha nacido- dijo él divertido

-Vale- Soltó la chica con una sonrisa.

El rubio bajó la cremallera de su pantalón y se desprendió de el dejándolo tirado en el suelo, ante lo que Sakura emitió un gruñido por culpa de "los maridos desconsiderados que no colaboran en los quehaceres del hogar y tampoco contribuyen en la campaña de la no desorganización".

La chica lo siguió al baño, donde le vio abriendo la regadera, luego ingresó a la ducha cerrando la puerta de vidrio a través de la cual podía verse de manera desproporcionada.

Eso ella no podía aceptarlo. El rubio debía ser apreciado en vivo y directo y no con obstáculos borrosos.

Vio como el rubio se metió bajo la ducha y comenzó a lavar su rostro quitando la sangre que impregnaba su rostro.

La Haruno soltó una sonrisa traviesa y caminó unos pasos hasta quedar justo en frente de la molesta puerta. Al abrirla, deleitó sus sentidos dando un sondeo de cuerpo entero al chico que se postraba frente a ella.

-¿Te diviertes?- Preguntó el rubio sin prestarle mayor atención, tomó un poco de shampooo y comenzó a frotarlo suavemente en su cabellera generando una cuantiosa cantidad de espuma.

-No- le respondió Sakura.

La chica terminó de entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí para evitar que el agua siguiera escurriéndose fuera.

-Ahora sí- Dijo al estar dentro- ¡Joder! Está helada- Exclamó con molestia

-Nadie te mandó a meterte aquí

La ojiverde comenzó a frotar el cabello del rubio con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No soy un bebe

-Claro que sí, eres un bebe grande. Tengo que comenzar a acostumbrarme antes de que nazca el más pequeño- bromeó la chica sin detener su labor.

Algunos rastros de espuma saltaron hasta su cabello, además el agua que pegaba contra el rubio le iba salpicando poco a poco empapando su vestido.

La chica rió observar el peinado que le había hecho a su rubio, dos cuernos que se veían de lo mas cómicos.

Un demonio.

Un demonio sexy.

-¿Te habían dicho lo jodidamente bueno que te ves con el cabello mojado?- le pregunto la ojiverde luego de deshacer su peinado

-Déjate de bromas, Sakura. Ya deberías salir de aquí.

-Aguafiestas. No te sigas juntando con el teme de Sasuke.

Sakura recorrió con sus dedos la clavícula del rubio con lentitud, siguiendo con la mirada su lacónico recorrido, paseó luego por su abdomen, repasando con lujuria sus marcados músculos. Le vio a los ojos con picardía y mordió su labio inferior con vehemencia.

-No me provoques- Le susurró al oído con voz ronca, haciendo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran y un calor comenzara a recorrer su cuerpo pidiendo las caricias de su rubio a gritos.

El chico le dio la espalda, dejándole revolucionada y esperando más, lo que le hizo pellizcarle una nalga instintivamente.

-¡Sakura!- Exclamó Naruto girándose y mirándole divertido por aquella osadía

-¿Puedo comerte?- Preguntó la chica enjuagando la espuma del pecho del rubio con sus manos.

-Te aprovechas de tu estado para

-dejarte prendido y con ganas de más?- le interrumpió la pelirosa con una voz cargada de perversidad.

-Joder Sakura, ya verás lo que te espera después de que nazca el bebé- dijo el chico frustrado, frotando sus brazos con rabia contenida.

-Quien fuera jabón para tocarte así- Susurró la chica con picardía, aumentando el éxtasis en aquel pequeño baño.

La muchacha salió de aquella ducha, con una sonrisa ladina adornando sus labios, cerró la puerta tras de sí y escurrió su vestido en el lavamanos.

-Ya verás tú lo que te espera cuando nuestro hijo haya nacido- Dijo la chica con malicia mientras secaba su cabello frente al espejo.

* * *

**Fin**

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


End file.
